


Picture Perfect

by candiedillusions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedillusions/pseuds/candiedillusions
Summary: The boys camp at Spelcray Haven en route to Camp Caem, and Prompto invites Noctis along to take photos the next morning. Cue awkward poses, fun times, and an unexpected turn to their conversations. (Read the tags!)AKA what if Prompto's tour turned out 1000% fluffier than it was in-game?





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on editing my other fic for coherence and flow, when I was suddenly hit by an urge to write something INCRECIBLY fluffy, so... here I am :) Just in time for FFXV's 1st Anniversary! Here's a happy fluffy fic to soothe all the pain the game has put us through! 
> 
> Also, I LOVED all of Prompto's tours, and I have never said no to him once in the game xD

It was just another day, really.

They had camped at Spelcray Haven the night before, just another detour on their way to Cape Caem. By some miracle or witchcraft, Prompto had managed to convince Noctis to join him at the break of dawn to take some photos. Reluctantly, Noctis had rolled out of his sleeping bag and blinked blearily. The sleepy Prince grumbled incoherently but trudged alongside his best friend, arms wrapped around himself against the cold ocean breeze. Prompto could hardly contain his excitement, bouncing on his feet and tugging on Noctis’ arm, while he pointed out a stretch of shoreline that would look fantastic in the morning light. Noctis let himself be led, yawning loudly and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Truth be told, Prompto didn't even know why the idea had suddenly hit him. He was just lounging on one of the camping chairs the night before, busy looking through the photos he had taken for the day and deciding which ones to save, when he glanced up and saw Noctis staring into the campfire. Noctis sometimes did that for hours, and Prompto knew he was caught up in his own head again. The Prince may have been schooled to keep his face carefully blank for all intents and purposes, but to Prompto, he was an open book.

So Prompto insisted Noct “help him out” on his latest quest, knowing full well that Noctis never said no to any of his shenanigans. Even when he had been crazy enough to suggest a close up with the catoblepas.

Prompto sniggered at the memory. Noctis quirked an eyebrow at him and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, something's up. You're not plotting to get me eaten by a catoblepas again, are you?” Noctis said, as if he read Prompto’s mind.

“No dude, why would I?” smirked Prompto, “And you didn't _almost get eaten_ , they're freaking herbivores.”

“Eaten, trampled to death, mauled to pieces, same difference," said Noctis. 

Prompto rolled his eyes and swung an arm over the Prince, catching him in a headlock and ruffling his bedhead. Prompto burst out laughing at how much Noctis looked like the grouchy black chocobo they'd rescued, his deep blue eyes narrowed into annoyed slits as he grunted at Prompto, too sleepy to fight.

“Aww c'mon buddy, don’t be such a drama queen! It’s gonna be fun! Look, I've decided to become a professional photographer. And what better way to start than to take photos of my best buddy?”

“Sure, especially when your best bud makes such a great subject,” said Noctis, his voice teasing and brows waggling for effect.

Prompto flushed a little and shoved Noctis hard on the shoulder. “You call that flirting? You’re terrible at this. Gotta up your game for Lady Lunafreya, bud.”

A strange look crossed Noctis’ face for a second, before it was carefully blank again. Prompto was suddenly concerned that his teasing went too far, but Noctis simply huffed and said, “So where do you want me?”

“Let’s see, decent lighting, scenic background.. Just there, at the little jetty. Gimme your best pose, and let your whole body talk!” grinned Prompto.

“Whole.. Body.. talk? Uh, okay?” Noctis stood stiff and straight, his hands on his hips and elbows jutting out at awkward angles.

Prompto burst out laughing. “That’s a horrible pose! Loosen up, Noct! It’s just me and you. Gimme a cool pose.”

Noctis stuck his tongue out at Prompto and leaned back slightly, before wrapping one arm around himself and bowing his head low, the other hand extended in front of his face as if tipping an invisible hat down. “I call this my Ultimate Pose.”

Prompto snorted and started sniggering, but managed to take a few shots nonetheless. “Okay I take that back, THIS is the absolute worst pose ever.”

"Tch, you want MY help yet you do nothing but complain. You know photographers gotta direct their subjects right?” Noctis scoffed.

Prompto bit on his lower lip for a moment, then broke out into a mischievous grin. “How about a sexy pose, Noct?”

“You mean like this?” Noctis did an exaggerated attempt of sticking his butt out, giving Prompto a ridiculous duck face, one hand behind his head and elbow extended in the air in an attempt to look ‘vogue’.

Prompto guffawed out loud and tried to keep it together, while snapping away shots that were definitely blackmail-worthy. “Dude when you become King, make sure you don’t ever cross me or I’m selling these to Vyv so ALL of Eos can see these gems.”

Noctis held his hand to his chest, gasping loudly in mock indignance. “You _wouldn’t_.”

“Wanna find out?” Prompto teased, still smirking at his camera screen as he scrolled through the shots he’s taken. “Noct, I can’t use any of these! Can you pose seriously for once?!”

Noctis grumbled out a ‘Fine’, before standing with his weight on his right foot, hip jutting out just the slightest bit and shifting into ‘Prince-mode’. He relaxed visibly, then tilted his head and looked straight into the camera, his gaze burning and intense.

Prompto looked through the viewfinder and felt his throat go dry and his heart race under his best friend’s intense gaze. He gulped, took aim and clicked the shutter. Examining his latest shot quickly, he let out a low whistle.

Noctis was all sharp angles and perfect posture, and his firm look showing off his regal features. He looked every bit a Prince, and Prompto was reminded of the glossy magazine covers back in Insomnia that Noctis occasionally graced. He felt a pang of sadness, knowing that those magazines were all probably all destroyed, along with Insomnia. Not that he kept a secret stash of magazines of his best friend like some kind of creep. Totally not.

“That was good, then?” asked Noctis, “Let me see.”

“Um.. Later, Noct. One more? How about a smile this time round?”

Noctis complied, giving him a small, tight-lipped smile.

Prompto rolled his eyes. “C’mon Noct, you look constipated. I want a _genuine_ smile. Think about the best thing that’s ever happened to you!”

Noctis looked pensive for a moment, staring off into the distance. Then a small smile started to spread across his face, shy at first, before he looked up at Prompto and broke out into a big, dorky, lopsided grin that made his eyes twinkle.

The sun had chosen this exact moment to rise to the perfect height, enveloping Noctis in a soft, warm halo that lightly kissed his cheekbones and made his raven hair glow with a tinge of gold.

Prompto snapped a shot and lowered his camera, eyes completely transfixed on Noctis, jaw hanging agape at the words he was trying to reach for but couldn’t quite grasp. He suddenly forgot how to breathe. Astrals, how on Eos does Noctis look so beautiful, so... ethereal? Was that even a word used to describe people? Hell, Prompto didn’t know how Noctis could look so perfect, and perfectly happy despite the world going to shit around him.

It was too late when he realised he’d just been unabashedly staring at Noctis.

“I.. Uh.. You.. look great, I mean, great shot, yeah!” Prompto recovered as quickly as he could, feeling a redness flush across his face that definitely reached the tip of his ears. Damn. Had Noct noticed?

“Dude, are you ogling at me?” Noctis was clearly amused.

Prompto just wanted Ramuh to strike him right now and save him from the embarrassment.

“Shut up idiot, am not!” cried Prompto defensively, shoving his camera back into his pocket and turning around, making his way back to the haven.

“Wait up, fanboy!” Noctis jogged to catch up, lightly shoving Prompto's shoulder as he fell into step with the blonde. “So are you gonna tell me the real reason why you wanted to take my photos?”

Prompto flushed deeper and fumbled in his step. Real reason? Did Noct think he had an ulterior motive? Was his crush, the crush he’d harboured since forever, so blatantly obvious that even Noctis had caught on? If Noctis knew and hasn't exiled him immediately.. does that mean he could possibly feel the same? Those stolen glances, and stares that lingered too long... They can’t all be coincidences, can they?

Prompto shook his head firmly to clear his thoughts. _Get a grip, Prom. He's on his way to marry Lady Lunafreya. There's no way this wouldn't ruin your friendship and end in shambles._

“Um. My portfolio, for real! And I thought maybe I can show them to Lady Lunafreya when I finally get to meet her? I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see her future husband’s dorky photos, I mean, it’s totally hilarious, anyone would love it.” said Prompto. He realised he was rambling.

Noctis’ face fell for the slightest moment, and Prompto saw - was it hurt in his eyes?

Noctis looked intently at the ground. “Yeah, sure. I’m sure she’ll get a good laugh out of them.”

“Did I say something wrong, buddy?” Prompto slowed his pace, concerned that he had hit a sore spot with Noctis.

“No.. That’s not it, Prom,” said Noctis, with a small, sad smile, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Hey I’m sorry If I brought something sensitive. Look, you can talk to me about anything, okay?” said Prompto.

Noctis stopped for a moment, boots digging into the dirt as he contemplated his next words carefully.

“I know that, Prom. But maybe some things can’t be helped, even if they are said. Nothing I can do to change the way things are.”

Prompto was confused by Noctis’ words. “Well I know you can’t have everything you want, but we can make do, you know? We can still find little joys along the way. I can help. Just tell me how.”

“You already have,” said Noctis, with a small huff of breath that Prompto supposed was his attempt at a chuckle.

“I have?” asked Prompto.

Noctis looked away into the distance for a long time, before turning back to Prompto with a shrug. He started to make his way back to the haven again.

“Wait, Noct!” cried Prompto, with a friendly ass-smack as he caught up with the Prince. “You know, when you were posing for me earlier, you had a really big, genuine smile on when I asked you to think about the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Maybe that can help? What were you thinking about, anyway?”

It was Noctis’ turn to blush this time round, and he had a strange, strangled look in his face that Prompto couldn’t quite decipher.

“Um.” said Noctis, all eloquence and coherence.

Prompto stared intently at him. “Um?”

“Err.. Puppies... and.. Um.. sunshine?” Noctis tried, much to Prompto’s amusement.

“You expect me to believe _that,_ Noct?” snorted Prompto.

“Shut up. Let’s take a selfie,” said Noctis.

Noctis took out his phone and turned on the camera before Prompto could react, and held it at a low, god-awful angle that was universally unflattering. Prompto groaned and snatched it out of Noctis’ reach.

“Let the pro show you how it’s done,” said Prompto.  

“Fine,” said Noctis, “And it’s your turn this time, think of the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

Prompto didn’t even need to hesistate, as thoughts of his best friend flooded his mind. The boys posed with their dorkiest grins, faces so close they were practically squished together, and Prompto snapped. As he switched to the gallery to check out the preview, he was caught off guard by how natural and happy they looked, and how the shot looked completely.. intimate. He gulped when he realised they looked like a couple.

Noctis peered over his shoulder and let out a small laugh. “Wow, we look happy.”

“Y-yeah..” said Prompto, his heart hammering in his chest. He didn’t trust himself to say anything else. After fidgeting with the phone for awhile, he handed the phone back to Noctis.

“Hey, if you really must know. The best thing that ever happened to me? I thought about... you.” said Noctis, and he practically ran back to the haven, leaving Prompto standing by the rocks to pick his jaw off the ground.

It took a few seconds for Prompto to register his phone had beeped. He pulled it out, and saw a string of texts from Noctis.

**Noct:** Sorry if that was weird.

**Noct:** Have a photo

**Noct:** _[Image Received]_

**Noct:** Look.

**Noct:** We’re still just two picture-perfect happy dorks :)

Prompto smiled and saved the image, set it as Noctis’ contact photo, and also his phone’s lock screen background. He felt his heart swell to about five hundred times its usual size, and fill with a warmth that has nothing to do with the morning sun burning down on his shoulders. Whatever that was about, whatever Noctis wanted to say but couldn't find the words for, Prompto had heard it loud and clear anyway.

**Prom:** Sure bud.

**Prom:** For the record?

**Prom:** I thought about you too :)

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHHH awkward confessions give me LIFE. Noctis in my game has given me the 'sexy pose' twice.. and one of them was in front of one of his ancestor's tombs ;D Terrible place to be seducing your boyfriend, Noct! 
> 
> Scream with me at [@candiedillusions](http://candiedillusions.tumblr.com/) all day errdayyyy.


End file.
